Under the Same Stars
by AvatarAddict18
Summary: also titled Wishes, Hopes, and Dreams. One starry night, four children make wishes. Little did they know, they all wished for the same thing; each other
1. Chapter 1: Asami

**Under the Same Stars also titled Wishes, Hopes, and Dreams.**

**When they were children, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra all had hopes, dreams, and wishes. Little did they know, it was all for the same thing; each other**

**Prepare to Ugly Cry people.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned LOK, I wouldn't have student debt, now would I?**

* * *

><p>Under the Same Stars Wishes, Hopes, and Dreams

Chapter 1: Asami

After Asami's mom was killed 1 year ago her father, Hiroshi Sato, threw himself into his work. Business was booming and his newest line of Satomobiles was about to hit the market. Due to the constant business meetings and interviews, he was either never home or locked away in his office, leaving his ten year-old daughter by herself.

After her mother's death, Hiroshi pulled Asami out of private school, fearing the outside world and all of the dangers in it. Asami was homeschooled and secluded in their giant mansion. Her father also insisted she take up self-defense, not ever wanting her to be left helpless.

Asami often wandered the empty halls, bored out of her mind and missing her friends. Sometimes she would pull out some of her mother's make-up that she saved, and try to recreate her mothers face on her own. Other times she would sit in the small gazebo in the backyard with a candle lit and a small note to her mother. She would burn the note and pray that her mother could read it from the Spirit World.

But most of the time, Asami found herself in the kitchen. She would experiment with old recipes and create nice sit down dinners for her and her father.

One warm fall night, Asami assumed she would be eating alone again. It was dusk when her father called to confirm her hunch. "Another late night at the office," he would apologize. Asami would usually throw the food away and lock herself in her room until the next morning. But tonight, she felt something drawing her to the balcony.

She stepped out into the warm evening air and took in the breathtaking sights of the upper west end of Republic City. Just a little past that she could make out the poorer neighborhoods. Her mom used to talk about sharing the riches, and how their family should do something to give back to the city that had given them so much. She remembered her dad talking on the phone to someone about "giving people more power" and "creating equality for the less advantaged". Asami assumed that he was making plans to open up business there, creating jobs and opportunities for those less fortunate than her.

She no longer resented him for abandoning her most of the time. He was carrying out the dream her mother had had for Republic City. She knew now that he was trying to make a difference in the world, and she admired him for that.

Asami looked up at the stars appearing in the darkening sky. She felt as though her mother was up there, smiling down on the family she left behind. Asami made a vow, partly to her mother but mostly to herself.

"One day, I want to be just like you and Dad. One day, I want to make a change in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this. <strong>

**If it made you feel something, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bolin

**Chapter 2. Seriously, I cried a little writing this. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bolin<p>

"And they say that that bright star right next to the moon is Sokka's soul reuniting with his lost love, the princess Yue," Mako finished the legend, trying to get his baby brother to sleep. It had been 2 years since their parents' murder, and some nights Bolin could fall into an easy, dreamless sleep. But other nights, he would cry and cry into his big brothers' shoulder and wish for their life back.

Tonight was one of those nights.

They were huddled in an alley by the docks, as far away from downtown as possible. There was a police raid going down, and Mako couldn't risk him and Bolin going to an orphanage. He could protect Bolin on the streets; there was no guarantee that they could stay together if they got placed in the system.

It was a little after midnight when Bolin's sniffles turned to wails, and the eight year-old couldn't calm down. He felt the ache in his heart as fresh as he did 2 years ago, and screaming into the night was the only relief he could find. When he started to get too loud, Mako would rub his back and tell him old legends until his sobbing turned to hiccups. This was the third story that night, but Bolin still couldn't sleep.

"Tell me another one," he said, his voice raw from the tantrum.

"What do you want to hear?" his brother asked, rubbing circles on his back with his chi warmed hands.

"More of the Avatar's adventures," Bolin liked hearing about Avatar Aang's life.

"Okay. There is the one where Sokka drank cactus juice in the dessert. Or the one where Toph discovered metal bending."

"I want to hear…. something about family," Bolin knew that family was a touchy subject for Mako, but he was too young to fully remember what it was like to have one. The hand rubbing his back faltered.

"Why?" Mako's voice was thick with tears he never let himself shed.

"Because I want to know!" Bolin whined. "I want to know what it's like to have people love you and take care of you."

"I love you Bo, you know that. And the Triple Threats take care us."

"But it's not the same. They don't hold my hand, or play games, or tuck me in, or hug me, or anything. Tell me what the Avatar's family was like."

Mako pulled his brother closer. He felt his heart ripping apart, but he complied.

"Avatar Aang was an orphan too Bo."

"Really?" Bolin gasped.

"Yes. The Fire Nation wiped out his entire race. He was all alone. But then Katara and Sokka joined him, and later Toph and Zuko did too. And then they became a family. So you see, a family doesn't have to be a mommy and a daddy and their babies."

"It doesn't?" Bolin wondered, eyes wide.

"No. A family can be a group of people who take care of each other, teach each other, and always has each other's back."

"Wow!" Bolin scrambled out of his brothers' lap and scampered to the edge of the dock. He stared up at the huge statue of Avatar Aang out in the bay, illuminated by the stars.

"One day, I want to have a family, just like yours!" he said to the statue. He ran back to Mako and snuggled into his scarf, hoping the Spirits would grant his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bolin is the cutest thing ever! <strong>

**Did you smile? Did you cry? Did your heart explode? Let me know? Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mako

**Little Mako is just as brooding and angsty as older Mako. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mako<p>

It was 3 in the morning when Bolin had finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Mako untangled himself from his little brother and stretched out his limbs.

Talking about family had taken him to the memories he had buried in the deepest corners of his mind and set them on replay. The horrific scene played over and over behind his closed eyelids, not letting him rest. Mako decided to walk down the to the pier and dip his toes into the freezing water to fully wake up. Sleep was a lost cause tonight.

He looked up at the statue in the bay. The inky night sky spotted with stars was the perfect backdrop for the statue of a hero. It made Aang look majestic and powerful as he looked over his peaceful metropolis. Mako scoffed at the thought.

"Peaceful. Now there's a joke," he spat. "Crime is rising. People are being murdered and starving in the streets. Is that the plan you and Fire Lord Zuko had for us?"

Mako's resentment towards the Avatar grew. This all-powerful being, this symbol of hope just let his parents die in front of him, forcing the then eight year-old to become a parent for his six year-old brother. Were their problems not important enough for the Avatar? Was the imbalance in their lives not enough for him to intervene?

"Where were you?" Mako asked the statue angrily. "WHERE WERE YOU? We needed hope. We needed protection. Why didn't you help us?" Tears were streaming down his face as he screamed at the statue.

He crumpled to the ground and curled in on himself. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. How could the universe be so cruel? Why were he and his brother chosen to suffer this much?

Mako wiped his face and stared at the statue. Then he did something he never allowed himself to do.

He wished. He wished with all of his heart.

Mako wished for the Avatar to come save him.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I liked writing this one the best. <strong>

**Pease review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Korra

**Okay, I'm done pulling your heartstrings. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Korra<p>

The sky was lightening over the horizon of the tundra. Korra's final water bending test was in a few hours, but she couldn't sleep.

The night before, Master Katara had told Korra about one of her many adventures. Korra couldn't believe how amazing Katara's youth had been. She wished she could have seen the old master in her prime, taking down crazy fire princesses and stopping evil blood benders. It was just too incredible.

Korra rolled off of her bed and padded over to Naga, her Polar Bear-Dog puppy. She snuggled up against her best friend's warm belly and stroked her fur, thinking out loud.

"I can't believe she did all of that!" the nine year-old whisper shouted. "I want to go on adventures and beat up bad guys and save the world too."

Korra pouted and shot a look at her bedroom door. No doubt there where two White Lotus guards posted just down the hall.

"They would never let though. I never get to do anything fun," she sulked. Ever since it was discovered she was the Avatar, she had been hidden away in a training camp in order to hone her bending abilities as soon as possible. Korra hated it. It was basically a prison. Like the Boiling Rock, only with much better security.

The worst part about life in the compound was that there was no one else Korra's age. Sure she had Naga and Katara, and some of the White Lotus members were really nice, but Korra had never had a human best friend who could keep up with her. No one to play with for hours in the snow. No one to show off her new bending skills to. No one to appreciate the pranks she pulled on the Elders.

Being the Avatar wasn't supposed to be this lonely.

Korra got up and dug out an old box from her trunk. The Avatar wasn't supposed to have worldly possessions, but these were Master Katara's treasures that she had collected throughout her life, so they both agreed that they didn't count.

Korra pulled out an old water-bending scroll; the one Katara had used to train Aang as well as herself. Next she pulled out a pressed fire lily. Zuko gave it to her as a wedding gift. She ran her fingers over the fan used by the Kyoshi Warrior Suki. Than Toph's meteor bracelet. Korra continued to dig until she found her two favorite items.

The first was a picture painted by Sokka the day they defeated the Fire Lord. It was kooky and ridiculous and absolutely perfect. It captured the true essence of Team Avatar.

The second was a photograph taken of the group 10 years later. Aang and Katara had their arms around each other. Zuko had his arms crossed and a small smile. Sokka had a hand on Zuko's shoulder and looked like he was trying not to laugh. Toph stood in the middle, her head slightly down and a huge grin on her face.

Korra flipped the photo over and read the small note scribbled on the back.

**_Some friendships are so strong, they even transcend lifetimes_**

Korra held the picture close to her heart as she looked out the window. Every time she read that note, she felt a small stirring deep in her soul, as if it was written directly to her from Aang. So far, it was the only connection she had to her past life.

As the stars winked goodbye, Korra let a small wish drift out into the universe.

"One day, I hope to have friends as amazing as yours."

* * *

><p><strong>If you felt nothing while reading these, you may be dead inside. <strong>

**Anyway, that was an incredible journey. It was really cool to get inside the minds of these characters and create back stories. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Leave a review and check out my other stories. **

**Emmy **


End file.
